Kames Music Drabble Thing
by bebo9147
Summary: I got bored and wanted to try this out... Not my best work ever mind you...


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. You can't pause.

5. Do ten of these, and then post them.****

**I do NOT own any of the song's or charecters... if I owned BTR... haha... It wouldnt be a kids show anymore... Plus I dont know why that writing is so big...  
**

**1) The First Cut Is The Deepest - ****_Sheryl Crow_**

James and Kendall sat down in eachother's arms. Everyuthing at that moment seemeb so perfect to both James and Kendall. James looked down at Kendall who was wrapped in his arms. Something seemed wrong... Oh so very wrong. James cleared his throat.

"Kendall?" He chocked out.

"I can't do this anymore... I love you... But as a brother... Not a boyfriend..." James said softly. Kendall sat up and looked James directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kendall said as tear's filled his eye's.

"Im braking up with you..." James said. He walked away leaving Kendall alone. Kendall looked at his hands.

"What did I do wrong? I still want you by my side..." Kendall whispered to himself. His voice trembled even in the whisper. He cried his eyes out. He felt like he had been cut so deep. Him and james were together for 2 years, then he ended it. It seemed odd... But Kendall was crushed. James was his first 'boyfriend'. Thats what made it hurt so much more.

**2) Paralyzed - ****_BTR_**

Kendall remebered the first time he and James met. It was a Friday afternoon. They were both in the second grade and James was the new kid. Becomeing his best friend was the mistake. After they were old enough to realise their sexuality, Kendall and James realised their strong love for eachother. The way Kendall alway's got tounge tied talking to James. The way his hands shook from being nervous. Every breath he took seemed pointless because James not only took his breath away, but he mae Kendall feel frozen inside. Kendall felt paralyzed from James.

Kendall layed back onto the ground. Pondering about James, and why he broke up with him. James flet paralyzed around Kendall too... He even told him. None of this made

**3) Unpretty - ****_TLC_**

any sense to Kendall. _'Maybe I'm not pretty enough for the great James Diamond?'_He thought. But he remebered the soft touches James gave him.

~ Memory ~

Kendall layed in James' lap as they layed on Kendall's bed. James played around with small locks of Kendall's hair.

"Your so beautiful Kendizzle..." James said softly.

"Not s beautiful as you..." Kendall said with a soft smile.

"Thats because your amazing..." He kissed Kendall's forehead. "Beautiful..." Kissed his right cheeck. "Talented..." Kissed the right cheeck. "And all mine..." Then he kissed his lips.

~ Memorey Over ~

Kendall smiled at the memory. Then broke down into more tears. He felt so unpretty from the way James called his beautiful. He obviously was'nt... Unless James felt jeleous of his looks? Is that why James dumped him? Kendlal cried more at the heart brake.

**4) I'm Your's - ****_Jason Marz_**

Kendall hated all the flashbacks that came to his mind at the thought of James. Kendall tried standing, but could'nt. He still remebered each thought he had when he first fell for James as if he were watching it on t.v.

~ Memory ~

"I think I'm bisexual..." James said softly. Kendall's heart skipped a beat.

"I think I am too..." Kendall choicked out. He starred deeply into those georgeous hazel eyes. The way they were a slight green with red and brown spikes emerging from his pupil. He admired his nose, the way it was slightly pointy but cute. His chin... The way it was slightly bum like. His soft peach coloured looking thin lips. Even the way his chest nut brown hair say above his perfect shaped eye brows.

"I also think I love... you..." james said softly.

"So, can I be your's?" Kendall asked. Both boys blushed. James hugged Kendall tightly.

"Yes you can Kendall Donald Knight!" James said excitedly.

~ Memory Over ~

**5) Give Me Everything Tonight - ****_Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo _****(Yummy man sex in this song)  
**  
He remebered the first time James gave him everything he could ever ask for in one night.

~ Memory ~

James straddled over Kendall's naked body, slowly remevoing his shirt. James smirked at Kendall as he stripped himself. Once James was naked, he started to palm Kendall. He rubbed his member and made Kendall moan. Soon, James had his lips wrapped around Kendall's now throbbing and hard cock. He soflty started to suck, making loud moans come from Kendall. When Kendall emptied his load into James' mouth, James kissed Kendall to give him a taste of himselff. Then James was flipped onto the bed, to lay on his stomache. Kendall straddled over James' ass. Kendall stuck 2 fingers into James' mouth. Making them moist. Once they were wet, he prepared James. Once James was ready, Kendall lubricated himself then started to make love to his beautiful boyfriend.

~ Memory Over ~

**6) Count On You - ****_BTR feat. Jorden Sparks_**

Kendall stood up after a while and walked to James and his shared room. Kendall opened the door and starred at James. His vision blured from tears he held back.

"You said I could count on you!" Kendall yelled.

"You could!" James yelled back. Both of the boy's voices trembled as they spoke.

"You said I could trust you. I could count on you. I gave you my heart, then you broke it!" kendall yelled as tears escaped his eyes. His vision slightly became better. He saw James had blood shot eyes, rosey tear stained cheecks and red rimmed eyes.

"I know... I know... I just..." James thought. He held back tears. Kendall sat next to him.

"Why are you crying?" Kendall asked.

"Becuase I'm upset, ok!" James yelled,

**7) Tattoo - ****_Jorden Sparks_**_  
_**  
**"James... I love you... So much..." Kendall said as he stroked James' cheeck.

"Then will you accept my apology? I was payed to say that..." James said as he softly smiled.

"No... You hurt me... So much. I have to be strong and now leave you behind... I loved you once... But your just not good for me. Your on my heart like a tattoo... I'll always have you..." kendall said sadly. James felt sick, as did Kendall. But if James was payed to do that, then he's not worth even though he realised nothing was broken. othing was wrong with Kendall, but he was hurt so badly. Kendall walked out then sat on the couch and cried into his hands. He felt so sick and upset. But he'll always have James in his heart.

**8) We Can Work It Out - ****_BTR Beatles Cover_**

James ran out to Kendall.

"Try to see it my way..." James said as he stood in front of Kendall. Both oys were sick, upset and hurt.

"We can work it out... ok..." James said. Kendall ignored him and stared blankmley at the floor around James' feet.

"I was payed by Gustavo... He said if I brake up with you, he'll pay me over $1000..." James spoke and spoke and spoke. But Kendall did'ntlisten. He could'nt.

"Do I have too keep on talking till I can't go on?" James yelled angrily.

**9) Teenage Dream - ****_Katy Perry_**

"NO! Shut up!" Kendall yelled. He stood up then pulled James into a passionate kiss. James kissed back with more passion.

"Lets just, run away. To somewhere. Some place where people wont judge us, and we will never look back at this life..." Kendall said. James nodded. Kendall kissed him again. Kendall felt like he was almost complete. Everytime he looks at James, his heart stopped. James was just... James... Thats what Kendall loved. He loved almost everything about him. Even the selfish side. Kendall grabbed James' wrist. They ran into the room to pack some stuff.

"What about Katie and your Mum?" James asked.

"It dosent matter if I'm with you..." Kendall said sexily.

**10) It Will Rain -****_Bruno Mars_**

James and Kendall sat in a motel a few day's later. Rain fell down hard onto the rood. It hit the window's, and lightning and thunder scared Kendall. Kendall held to James.

"I hope you never, ever, leave me for real. I love you to much. When I thought you wer'nt mine anymore... I felt like shit. I need you to live. There will be no sunlight if I lose you..." Kendall said as he held tightly onto James.

"I felt horrible too... There would be no sun light, if I lose you baby..." James said softly. James stood up then placed the nervous blonde on the double bed they were on. He kneeled down onto one knee and starred at Kendall.

"Kendall Knight... Will you please marry me and become Kendall Diaomnd?" James asked. Kendall starred at him. "  
**  
~ Sorry but the song ended.** **Now you will never know if Kendall said No or Yes... I'd love to know what you thought of it... I might do another one when I'm bored later ~**


End file.
